Six Months
by Milady29
Summary: As Matthew and Gabby have their six month anniversairy, they have a really great night together. Oneshot. M rated


Matt sat up as a pillow his him in the face and he braced his arms to cover himself from the next attack but the hit didn't come and careful he peeked through his eyelashes. Gabriela was holding a pillow in her hands and giggling as she saw Matt struggling to get up.

''How late are we going again?'' He rubbed his hand through his hair and Gabby felt guilty for waking him up because he seemed he could have used the nap a little longer. After their shift he had crashed on the couch and he hadn't even woken up when she called him for lunch. But she had made a reservation in the restaurant in twenty minutes, so nap time was over.

''We have to go in five minutes.''

Matt immediately sprinted to the bedroom and when Gabriela followed him he was changing his dirty CFD shirt for a neat, white shirt and he tucking it in his pants, furiously.

''Aren't you adorable when you are stressed.'' She laughed as he passed her in the doorway, running the bathroom where she heard his deodorant being sprayed and the cabinet open to grab his hairbrush. A minute later he left the bedroom, spreading his arms: ''Handsome enough, my lady?''

''You are always handsome.'' She laughed and pecked him on the cheek as they walked outside. Matt looked as she looked really pretty on her heels and in her evening dress. But there was something to celebrate after all. Today it had been six months ago they had shared a kiss for the first time and he had stayed over for the night, starting their romance. He held out her coat for her and they walked out, where they got in their taxi so both of them could drink something to festive their six month anniversary.

They got out down town and he ran around the car to open the door.

''Gentleman.'' She smiled and they walked to the restaurant together.

''You didn't open the door for me.'' She said as he hung her coat.

''Oh, now I failed the gentleman test?''

''You can still make the up tonight.'' She said with a cheeky wink and Matt chuckled as they were brought to their table. They sat down by a cozy table, just lit by a candle and Matt looked at the card, ordering a bottle of red wine she would like. The first he had taken her out for dinner they also been to this restaurant as he wanted to take her out really fancy. He knew she appreciated good food, so that was what he would give her.

''You are romantic.''

''And you looked wonderful.'' He said, playing with the curl on her shoulder for a bit and they ordered their food. Both of them had never expected they could fall in love more, but they could and they loved each other more than ever before. Even though the accident had been really bad en he had been keeping things from her, it had made them stronger in the end.

They enjoyed their dinner, making plans for a holiday to the Dominican Republic to visit her family and to spend a holiday together. After paying the bill they called a taxi again to go home. In the taxi Gabby laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck as he played with her hair.

''You know, I would love to see you in swimming shorts. I never have seen you in swimming pants.'' She whispered then.

''Oh yeah? Well I would love to see you in a bikini.'' He said, cheeky and he wasn't sure if it was partly to blame to the wine. Not just his own behaviour but also Gabby's now she was so affectionate.

Not that he minded.

Not at all.

''I guess I will wear a bathing suit then, to tease you.'' She said back, cheeky.

''I guess you looked good in everything.'' He whispered back again and he kissed her.

When they came home Gabriela suddenly started to unbutton his shirt and started to undress him. Kissing him she pressed him into the bedroom and he started to undress her as well untill they were only wear their underwear and he unhooked her bra, throwing it aside and wrapping his arms around her body as they well on the bed and crawled under the thin sheets.

Curling up in bed together Matt kissed her neck and she turned around, slowly moving closer and they kissed. Not breaking up their kiss Matt sat up a little bit, shoving one of her legs aside and slowly he got into the right position. Playfully she pulled her leg back and removed her panties. He looked as the silky red underwear fell on the floor and he removed his as well as he bow forward again and kissed her, tracing her skin all the way from her throat to the line between her breasts. Slowly and tender he moved in, kissing her. She arched her back as he moved faster and faster and she tried keep herself from moaning as the neighbours bedroom was on the other side of the wall. A few minutes later they both laid back in the sheets, panting and smiling at each other. She laid her hands around the sides of his face and kissed him, laid her forehead against his as she looked in his eyes.

''I love you.'' She whispered then.

''I love you too.''

''And you are still as good as six months ago.'' She smiled as they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

NOTE: I think we can conclude they had a great night!

My first M rated fic. I hope you liked it! I am not sure if I did well on the intimate part because it was the first time I wrote it, but I hope you thought it was good. Also hope it was okay for a M rating.

Thank you for reading and please leave a review with what you thought!


End file.
